Konna ni Shiawase
by thedancingpetal
Summary: "Sejak kecil aku memiliki sebuah mimpi," gadis itu mulai berbicara / Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mendapati dirinya terhanyut dalam impian ini/ "Nee, Sasuke-kun. Apakah menurutmu, aku masih dapat mewujudkannya?" xSasuSakuxCanonx


_**Naruto: **__Masashi Kishimoto, no pofit taken from this ff__**  
Characters: **__Sasuke, Sakura__**  
Genre: **__Romance  
__**Warning: **__OOC, post canon, creepy, typo, EYD error  
__**Notes: **__Tadinya saya mau bikin drabble—malah jadi sepanjang ini. Tadinya mau bikin fluff—malah jadinya romens akut. Semoga mata pembaca nggak jadi rusak gara-gara fic yang terlalu gombal ini, ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan … review, pretty please?_

* * *

_**Konna ni Shiawase  
**_Kebahagiaan Seperti Ini

* * *

_Hatsukoi no Puropposu._

Ya, sesungguhnya semua berawal dari dan terjadi persis seperti satu frasa yang tertinta di halaman sampul sebuah buku itu. Tetapi jika diruntut dari awal hingga akhir dengan menyertakan bagian yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting dan juga inti cerita, beginilah kejadian lengkapnya.

Matahari masih berpijar di atas kanvas biru ketika burung-burung sibuk berkicauan dan melagu. Awan-awan masih berarak perlahan, sementara angin masih senang memainkan belaiannya di atas daratan.

Tidak ada yang khusus sebenarnya dengan hari itu. Seperti biasa, Sasuke pergi mengerjakan misi berbagai tingkat dan pulang dengan hasil yang membuat senyuman Hokage terkembang. Seperti biasa, Sakura datang ke apartemennya karena mencemaskannya yang, kata gadis itu, punya kecenderungan untuk memaksakan diri sewaktu mengerjakan misi. Seperti biasa, gadis itu akan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya dan seperti biasa pula, Sasuke tidak melarang ataupun menyuruh gadis itu berhenti melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya.

Namun, Sasuke memperhatikan, ada yang aneh dengan barang bawaan Sakura pada hari itu. Selain sekantong plastik besar bahan makanan mentah, gadis itu juga membawa beberapa buah gulungan dan setumpuk buku tentang ninjutsu medis. Sepintas tidak ada yang aneh memang, kalau saja Sasuke tidak menyenggol tumpukan buku tersebut, dan menemukan sebuah buku bersampul merah dengan judul seperti yang telah sebelumnya disebutkan.

_Hatsukoi no Puropposu—Lamaran Cinta Pertama._

Dan itulah tepatnya yang membuat tangannya gatal untuk mengambil buku tersebut dan bertanya pada Sakura, "Apa ini?"

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengiris kubis lantas menoleh. Ia kemudian mendapati bahwa Sasuke sedang bertanya mengenai benda di tangannya yang merupakan milik Sakura. "Oh itu novel ringan." Sakura menyahut, "Hiburan di waktu senggang."

Sasuke membolak-balik buku itu dan menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk membuka halaman isi buku tersebut dengan cepat. Sepintas melihat, ia mendapati banyak tanda hati dan selipan gambar-gambar antara pria dan wanita di dalam buku itu. Karena itulah ia menduga, "Milik Kakashi?" tanyanya menyimpulkan.

Tanpa beranjak dari kesibukannya di dapur, Sakura spontan menjawab, "Bukan, itu punyaku."

Dan Sasuke pun terhenyak, lalu menatap Sakura dengan sepasang permata hitam yang melebar. "Punyamu?"

Sakura yang menyadari keterkejutan tipis di wajah Sasuke, lantas bertanya bingung, "Ada yang salah?"

Sasuke kembali menatap buku itu lekat—jika orang tidak mengenalnya, mungkin mereka akan berpikir Sasuke sedang merasa heran. Dan bingung. Tetapi tidak. Ia sedang merasa takjub, itulah lebih tepatnya. Ia takjub mendapati perspektifnya ternyata bisa keliru dan telah mengecoh dirinya sendiri. "Kupikir kau bukan tipe yang menyukai hal seperti ini—setidaknya tidak lagi." Jelasnya pada Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura memiringkan kepala, "… kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sungguh, ia sendiri tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa ia berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin karena Sakura sudah tidak berisik seperti dulu, atau mungkin karena Sakura sudah jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dulu, sehingga ia berpikir bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak tertarik lagi kepada hal-hal semacam ini.

Bukan hal besar, sesungguhnya. Hanya saja, itu adalah perasaan yang sama seperti ketika kau mengira bahwa ulat akan berkembang menjadi sebuah monster, padahal sebenarnya akan bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu yang lembut dan menyegarkan mata.

"Semua gadis menyukai hal seperti itu—cerita-cerita yang pasaran dan klise, tetapi romantis." Terang Sakura seakan-akan ia bisa membaca apa yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Sasuke tetapi sulit pemuda itu rumuskan dalam kata-kata sederhana.

"Beberapa tahun ini aku kan sibuk, sehingga tidak pernah punya waktu untuk berkencan dengan seseorang. Jadi inilah yang menghiburku kalau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan." Lanjut gadis itu menerangkan dengan santai dan terus menyerocos tentang seorang ninja Iwa yang pernah memberikan surat cinta padanya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke merasa seperti ada palu besar yang baru saja memukul tengkuknya dengan telak. Ninja Iwa—APA?

Belum sempat reda dari keterkejutannnya, Sakura sudah memberi Sasuke pukulan telak lainnya, "Kau sendiri pasti sering melakukannya, bukan?"

_HAH?_

"Maksudku soal Karin. Aku memerlukan banyak waktu untuk bisa seluruh menghilangkan bekas gigitan di lehernya, kau tahu?" kata Sakura melanjutkan, dan itu bukanlah merupakan pertanyaan.

_Dasar Karin brengsek! Dia pasti sengaja melakukannya._ Sasuke pun mencatat di dalam hati bahwa ia benar-benar akan menghabisi Karin jika mereka bertemu lagi nanti.

"Jadi, apa kau sering berkencan dengan Karin?" kali ini Sakura bertanya, sepertinya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah—_uh_, melakukan hal semacam itu." Tukas Sasuke.

Sepasang mata hijau Sakura yang membulat pun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia kembali mendetailkan pertanyaan, "Dengan Karin?"

"Dengan _siapapun_." Sahut Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Kalau ciuman?"

"Tidak!"

Sakura meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya yang tidak sedang memegang spatula di dagu. "Hee … begitu ya." Ia pun kembali menatap tumisnya yang sudah matang dan mematikan kompor. "Tapi kau lebih beruntung karena sudah pernah mengalaminya—"

Mata Sasuke yang cukup lelah karena terlalu banyak kejutan dalam beberapa menit terakhir, kini sekali lagi, terpaksa melebar.

Cerita. Tentang. Apa. Pula. Ini?

"—walaupun dengan Naruto."

Sasuke berharap kala itu ia sedang menenggak air sehingga bisa menyemburkannya dengan kencang. Tetapi tidak. Tak ada hal yang terjadi di antara detik-detik tersebut dan gadis itu terus saja mengoceh tentang berbagai hal yang sama sekali tak melintasi pendengaran pemuda itu. _Cukup_, sebuah suara menggema di dalam diri Sasuke, _berhenti_.

Sasuke langsung menghilang dan dalam satu kerjapan mata ia sudah ada di balik punggung gadis itu. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan ramping Sakura, dan ia lantas menyudutkan gadis itu, serta menjulurkan tangannya ke dinding agar gadis itu tidak punya celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Eh? Sa … Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura yang terkejut karena segala hal tiba-tiba terjadi di luar dugaannya. Kalau memang mau, sebenarnya ia bisa saja meninju Sasuke, menghempaskannya dengan mudah seperti yang selalu ia peragakan di medan pertempuran. Tetapi tatapan mata Sasuke yang terarah padanya lekat membuat sensor _kunoichi_ medis terbaik di Konoha yang ada di dalam dirinya berhenti berfungsi.

Dan kelalaian singkat itulah yang membuat Sasuke mendapatkan kesempatan besar untuk menyerangnya. Atau lebih tepatnya menemukan bibir lembut gadis itu dengan bibirnya, membuka rahang mungil Sakura dengan lidahnya untuk dapat ia lumat dan nikmati. Lalu, pemuda itu merasakan adanya sebuah desiran panas yang membara di dalam dirinya ketika Sakura membalas serangkaian serangan yang memabukkan itu. Yang membuatnya merasa dapat—harus—menikmatinya dengan lebih sempurna dan jauh lebih menggairahkan.

Ia menarik tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya, dengan lidah mereka yang masih saling beradu. Tetapi ketika ia bermaksud untuk melepas perisai yang masih memisahkan permukaan kulit mereka, Sakura bergumam. "Kau bilang …" ujarnya sembari diiringi napas yang terpenggal-penggal dan menggema dengan indah di pendengaran Sasuke, "… kau bukan tipe yang melakukan hal seperti ini—" lanjut gadis itu berkata.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh." Sasuke berhenti untuk menyahut, "Semua lelaki akan melakukan hal seperti ini." lalu bermaksud melanjutkan apapun yang telah dimulainya.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura menghentikannya. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang sebuah ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Bahkan dengan gadis yang tidak disukainya?"

Dan Sasuke pun terhenyak, tiba-tiba menyadari apa yang menyebabkan timbulnya keraguan pada diri gadis itu. Ia lantas menatap sepasang kelereng hijau yang tertanam di penglihatan Sakura lekat, dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah warna yang paling teduh yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Bahkan, rerumputan di perbukitan tidak pernah terasa sehijau dan senyata ini.

"Hanya dengan gadis yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan." sahutnya kepada Sakura.

"Kau masih berpikir kalau … aku menyebalkan?" kata gadis itu lirih.

"Ya." Sasuke sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas ketika mengatakan ini, namun sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Mengapa?" gadis itu bertanya lagi.

"Karena dahimu terlalu lebar dan matamu terlalu hijau dan kau ingin membunuhku dengan cerita tentang seorang ninja brengsek dari Iwa." Sasuke menjawab, namun tidak ada setitik pun kemarahan atau nada mengancam yang terdengar dari jawabannya.

"Ta-tapi dia tidak brengsek, dia hanya …." Ucapan Sakura terhenti, tampak menimbang-nimbang penjelasan apa yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Dan sementara ia memikirkan hal tersebut, di sisi lain, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendapatkan sisi rasionalnya kembali.

_Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sakura? _Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba menghantami kepalanya berkali-kali dan membuatnya pusing. Ia mengamati pakaian Sakura yang sudah nyaris terbuka dan seketika ia merasa jantungnya merosot ke perut. Apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan? Apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan? Apa yang _akan_ ia lakukan barusan? Ia pernah hampir membunuh gadis itu—dan kini ia hendak melampiaskan keinginan sesaat padanya, astaga!

"… kau benar. Akulah yang brengsek." Ia segera bangkit dari atas tubuh gadis itu dan langsung berdiri memunggunginya. "Kau sebaiknya pulang … sekarang." Ia memohon tanpa sedikit pun memandang ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menyadari adanya pergumulan di dalam diri Sasuke, walaupun tidak tahu apa persisnya. "Baiklah," ujarnya tidak mendesak, "tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" ia ganti meminta.

"Hn." Sasuke spontan menyahut karena berpikir bahwa itu tidak akan lama. Namun, Sakura justru membimbing Sasuke untuk mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman dan mereka mengambil posisi saling berhadapan.

"Sejak kecil aku memiliki sebuah mimpi," gadis itu mulai berbicara, "aku membayangkan sosok diriku di masa depan akan bertubuh tinggi dan langsing. Rambutku panjang dan halus seperti sutera sehingga dapat berkibar lembut hanya karena terpaan angin sepoi."

Sasuke melihat gadis itu memejamkan mata, sehingga tanpa sadar ia pun mengikutinya.

"Aku membayangkan diriku berjalan di tengah kota dan orang-orang memandangiku dengan kagum. 'Lihat, itu Sakura!' kata orang-orang di dalam mimpiku, 'Dia adalah _kunoichi_ terhebat dan tercantik di desa Konoha.'" Gadis itu terus berkata, dengan rapi dan khidmat, sehingga seluruh kata-katanya menjadi sebuah film imajiner yang berputar di benak Sasuke.

"Tetapi, aku tidak berjalan sendirian. Di samping kananku, ada seorang anak perempuan berumur lima tahun—dia putriku."

"Putrimu?" Sasuke bergumam, "Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia sangat cantik, bahkan jauh lebih cantik dariku. Pipinya seperti apel dan rambutnya seperti musim semi. Dia sangat cerdas, tetapi tidak punya sifat menyebalkan sepertiku. Kalau masuk akademi nanti, dia pasti akan segera menjadi populer." Jawab Sakura.

"Menjadi populer" Sasuke menimpali, "tidak selalu membawa hasil yang baik."

Sakura terkekeh. "Pengalaman pribadi?"

"Semacam itu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali berkata, "Yaa, mungkin itu juga yang dialami anak lelakiku yang berumur delapan tahun. Anak itu sangat tampan, jadi ia pasti sering diganggu anak-anak perempuan di akademi. Tetapi sifatku yang bawel menurun padanya, jadi pasti tidak masalah."

Dalam hati Sasuke mengiyakan, karena begitulah yang selalu terjadi. Sakura selalu dapat mengatasi penggemarnya dengan baik tanpa membuat mereka berbalik membencinya—Naruto dan Lee adalah beberapa contohnya.

"Meskipun begitu, dia adalah anak yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Dia sering mengeluh ini dan itu dan berkata bahwa ibunya menyebalkan, tetapi tetap mau menemaniku berbelanja di pasar."

Sasuke masih mendengarkan saat Sakura melanjutkan,

"Lalu kami pulang ke sebuah rumah yang besar dan hangat. Di rumah itu, ada halaman dengan sebuah kolam ikan kecil, ada lantai kayu dan juga pintu geser, kemudian ada sebuah _kotatsu_ yang diletakkan di ruang keluarga dan beberapa buah jeruk di atasnya."

Mendengar gambaran tentang tersebut, sebuah perasaan yang familiar memanggil ingatan lama Sasuke, menyebabkan matanya yang terpejam tak dapat membendung tetesan air yang sepertinya berusaha untuk mendobrak keluar.

"Karena sudah sore, aku dan anak-anakku lantas membuat makan malam. Kami membuat satu pot besar _nabe_, karena kupikir makanan itu dapat menghilangkan rasa lelah. Lalu, dari arah pintu, kami mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tenang dan mengalir."

"… suamimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin." Sahut Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengenali langkahnya?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku baru benar-benar yakin soal itu saat mendengarnya berkata …"

"—aku pulang."

"Ya, dia berkata, _aku pulang_. Lalu kedua anakku menghampirinya dengan penuh semangat, karena mereka sangat mengidolakan ayahnya."

"Pria yang beruntung, eh?"

"Masalahnya, suamiku adalah orang yang sangat canggung dengan anak-anak." Sambung Sakura, dengan nada yang kontras dengan keceriaan yang ia siratkan pada kalimat sebelumnya. "Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya dengan kata-kata. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah …"

"—memeluk mereka dengan erat, seakan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi esok hari." Sasuke menyambung dengan imej yang terlebih dahulu tergambar di benaknya, "Dan … kau pasti akan tertawa geli di balik punggungnya, sambil berpikir bahwa hal itu sangatlah lucu. Dan lalu, pria itu berkata padamu …"

"… diamlah, kau menyebalkan!" Sakura melanjutkan dengan disertai tawa renyah yang berderai.

"… tetapi bukan berarti dia membencimu atau apa, karena bagaimanapun dia adalah suamimu. Dan dia … dia—"

Sepasang mata Sasuke kembali terbuka saat menyadari dirinya terhanyut dalam impian ini. Dan kemudian, ia mendapati bahwa gadis itu juga telah membuka matanya.

Sakura lantas meletakkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke di depan dada, lalu ia berkata dengan senyuman terlembut yang pernah dilihat Sasuke. "_Nee_, Sasuke-kun. Apakah menurutmu, aku masih dapat mewujudkan mimpi itu?"

Sasuke ingin mengambil langkah mundur, tetapi ia sedang duduk dan gadis itu menggengam tangannya. Jadi, ia hanya dapat menghindar lewat dalih, "Aku … pernah menjadi kriminal."

Namun, gadis itu tidak melepaskannya. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku pernah melakukan banyak hal yang tak dapat dimaafkan."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena aku tidak ingat … rasanya punya keluarga."

"Kita bisa mengaturnya bersama." Saat Sakura mengatakan hal ini, jantung Sasuke terasa seperti mau meledak. "Kecuali, kalau kau memang merasa keberatan denganku."

Keberatan? Yang benar saja. Setelah bertahun-tahun gadis itu menunggunya dengan sabar, apa hak Sasuke untuk merasa keberatan? Sebaliknya—ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya penuh lumpur, begitu lusuh, begitu kotor, tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang terlihat begitu cemerlang seperti Sakura.

Sakura kembali bertanya, "Eh … kau tidak mau?"

Sasuke terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa Sakura menyalahartikan keheningan Sasuke sebagai sebuah penolakan. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat hingga membuat gadis itu kesulitan bernapas. Berharap dengan begitu, Sakura akan merasakan setiap detail perasaan bahagia yang kini sedang meletup-letup di dalam dirinya.

"Aku belum mendengar jawabanmu." Ia mendengar Sakura bergumam di dadanya.

"Apa itu masih perlu?" Sasuke menolak. Karena, ya, jika mengungkapkan hal ini dalam kata-kata, ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan meledak saat ini juga dan kebahagiaan ini pun pergi darinya.

"Kalau kubilang perlu?"

"Kalau kukatakan …" Sasuke berkata ragu, "… aku menginginkanmu, apakah kau keberatan?"

Sakura mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan airmata yang tak terbendung. Ia menggeleng cepat, kemudian melengkungkan bibirnya dengan sangat lebar.

Dan Sasuke pun kembali memeluk gadis itu, sembari bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Sakura,"_

"_Ya, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Jeruknya… "_

_._

"_Hm?"_

"_Daripada jeruk, aku … lebih suka tomat."_

"_Baiklah. Sesekali aku akan meletakkannya di atas _kotatsu_."_

_._

"_Sesekali?"_

_Tawa renyah kembali berderai._

"_Setiap hari, Sasuke-kun. Sepanjang sisa hidup kita."_

_._

"… _terima kasih, Sakura."_

_._

_._

_Terima kasih atas segala cinta._

* * *

…

**Konna ni Shiawase  
**©thedancingpetal  
END


End file.
